marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
John Allerdyce (Earth-10005)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Hayter | First = | Last = | Quotation = You are a god among insects. Don't let anyone tell you different. | Speaker = Magneto | QuoteSource = X2 (film) | HistoryText = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters John Allerdyce, also known as Pyro, is a mutant with the ability to cause any fire, however small, to grow in size and intensity and project it. He was a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He was a friend of his classmates Bobby Drake and Rogue, though his bad temper with humans kept getting in the way of things. Following an attack on the school by William Stryker the three of them escaped with Wolverine and retreated to Drake family home in suburban Boston. Bobby's disgruntled brother called the police, telling them that mutants were holding his family hostage. The police arrived and drew their weapons on Wolverine and his young companions. A police officer mistook Wolverine's claws for knives and ordered him to drop them. When Wolverine tried to explain and sheathed his claws, the officer shot Wolverine in the head (though he was obviously not dead). This caused Rogue and Bobby to surrender, but Pyro became enraged and said "You know those mutants you here about in the news? I'm the worst one." He then attacked the officers and destroyed their cars. Just before his attack could turn deadly, Rogue grabbed hold of his ankle with her bare hand. Pyro fell to the ground, drained of his powers, which Rogue then used to put the fires out. Brotherhood of Mutants Ultimately, Pyro was tempted away from Xavier's influence by Magneto, who observed the young man's ambition and the strength of his powers. Pyro followed Magneto and the shapeshifting Mystique as they escaped from Alkali Lake and joined Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. He attended a gathering at an abandoned church where the Brotherhood recruited the Omega Gang. He later defended Magneto when the Omega Quill said that he was just a man in a cape. Pyro was with Magneto when the Brotherhood attempted to free Mystique from her mobile prison. When Mystique took a cure dart for Magneto, Pyro shot a stream of fire so powerful that it left behind no remains of the man who had fired the dart. He later had a brief confrontation with his former friend Bobby Drake a.k.a. Iceman outside a medical center that was housing cure injections for mutants. After Bobby backed down Pyro blew up the center. At Alcatraz Island, he torched cars that Magneto threw. Pyro fought Iceman and briefly gained the upper hand, but Iceman defeated him. He was carried to safety by Bobby as the facility around them collapsed. novelization | Powers = John Allerdyce is a class four mutant Pyrokinesis: Pyro has the ability to manipulate fire. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Pyro can't conjure flames himself. He needs an outside source. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Flamethrowers, formerly a Zippo lighter | Notes = * Aaron Stanford portrayed Pyro in X2 and X-Men: The Last Stand. The character also makes a brief, cameo appearance in X-Men, where he was portrayed by Alex Burton. | Trivia = * Pyro is hinted to have had a tragic past shown when he looks at Bobby's family photos. }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Class Four Mutants Category:2000 Character Debuts